retazos de una eternidad juntos
by alexa-hallywell
Summary: serie de one-shots sobre la pareja mas linda de twilight, no tienen un orden, pero cuentan momentos entre ellos y su vida juntos... no soy tan buena resumiendo... pero leélo, ¡te va a gustar!
1. Promesa

**N/A: Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic en esta página, espero que les guste, dejen reviews **

**porfa… eso ayuda así no les haya gustado pero espero que sí****. Realmente adoro a rose y **

**Emmett en especial a Emmett jajá pero ¿quién no?**

**Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece, a Stephenie Meyer sí….**

* * *

**2005: Promesa**

Rosalie se detuvo junto a un enorme árbol intentando no pensar en nada, pero estaba segura

de que su hermano ya la había escuchado. Aun así, él no se movió. Lo observó un instante, el

sol radiante arrancaba destellos de su piel y la suave brisa movía el pasto a su alrededor;

estaba tumbado sobre la hierba, de espaldas y con un brazo sobre sus ojos. Apartando el

hecho de que su piel al sol parecía cubierta por nimios diamantes, cualquiera creería que

estaba tomando una siesta. Pero ellos no podían dormir, así que avanzó con paso firme pero

lento.

Caminó a paso humano hasta su lado y se sentó junto a él. Dobló las rodillas y se las abrazó

mientras lo miraba.

_¿Quieres hablar un momento conmigo?_ Pensó, sabiendo si se aventuraba a decirlo, le

temblaría la voz.

Él no contestó.

Sintiéndose muy triste, Rosalie levantó la mirada hacia las nubes blancas y mullidas que

poblaban el cielo. Era un día hermoso, perfecto para salir a pasear y usar ropa ajustada y

liviana, pelo los humanos enloquecerían de solo verlos, así que sólo quedaba esto, disfrutar de

la naturaleza o pasarlo en el jardín de atrás.

Ya sé lo que me vienes a decir, Rosalie. No es necesario- murmuró de pronto Edward

sin cambiar de posición.

_Hay más, _pensó, _¿por favor?_

Ya no estoy enfadado contigo, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Solo una parte- dijo en un susurro- gracias por perdonarme, en verdad no la odio,

Edward. Lo sabes mejor que nadie

Si, lo se. No te preocupes mas por eso, solo acepta mis decisiones, las de ella.

Rosalie se había portado con una rudeza muy censurable, en cuanto a Bella se trataba, pero

había una razón muy oculta tras todo ello, aunque sospechaba que algunos ya lo habían

notado.

Tenía celos.

De acuerdo, no era muy verosímil, pero en realidad, Bella poseía todo cuanto a Rosalie le hacía

falta, no era tan bonita, nadie lo era, pero estaba _viva_. Ella cambiaría gustosa su aspecto físico

para obtener siquiera un poco de esa humanidad que tanto extrañaba.

¿sabes?- dijo en tono casual, intentando ocultar el dolor que sentía- realmente creo

que puedo intentarlo, por ti, para volver a ser como antes.

Él no dijo nada.

Sé que no va a ser fácil- continuó mirándose las manos destellantes- quizá me tome un

poco de tiempo tratarla como todos lo hacen, pero te prometo que comenzaré desde

hoy.

Se quedaron en silencio, mientras el débil viento elevaba el cabello dorado de Rosalie

haciéndolo girones, ella comenzó a sentir que el esfuerzo que le había costado pronunciar

todas y cada una de esas palabras había sido una total pérdida de tiempo, así que se levantó

despacio y comenzó a devolverse.

Gracias, Rose.

Escuchó que decía Edward cuando ya se estaba adentrando en el bosque. Entonces, comenzó

a correr tan rápido como pudo, mientras sollozaba sin las lágrimas que nunca saldrían.

Emmett estaba recostado contra el enorme jeep, esperaba preocupado y deseaba que todo

saliera bien. Apenas unos pocos minutos habían transcurrido desde que Rosalie se adentrara

en el bosque, eso lo ponía ansioso, quería saber qué estaba pasando en el claro.

Apenas dos noches atrás, justo después que Edward casi se entregara a los Volturi para que lo

mataran, Bella los había reunido a todos para que decidieran si la iban a convertir en un Cullen

más.

Por supuesto que él había estado dichoso y había dicho que sí casi con un fervor infantil.

Adoraba a Bella y le hacía mucha ilusión tenerla por allí más tiempo para molestar un poco,

pero a Rose ese le afectaba mucho y se había opuesto rotundamente. Eso debería haber

contentado a Edward, que también se oponía a la decisión, pero en ese momento realmente la

odiaba por casi matarlos a él y su novia humana.

Ante la familia, Rose se portaba orgullosamente y profesaba su odio intenso hacia la chica, sin

embargo, él más que nadie sabía que no se trataba más que de una fachada para intentar

ocultar el dolor, la culpa y sobre todo, los celos que sentía por bella. La verdad era que Rosalie

estaba deshecha, en ocasiones, a lo largo de los dos días que habían pasado, ella lo miraba

desesperada y él sabía que por dentro, ella se estaba rompiendo en pedazos. Amaba a su

familia, aunque no lo dijera abiertamente y sufría mucho por el rechazo de su familia, pues

además de Edward, que en realidad no contaba, ella era la única que se había opuesto.

Un jadeo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y lo hizo levantar la vista asustado, no podía ser Rosalie,

los vampiros no se agitaban al correr, a menos que…

En ese momento, una ráfaga atravesó los árboles y se estrelló contra su pecho, era Rose que

sollozaba inconsolablemente, esa era la forma en que ellos lloraban, sollozando sin lágrimas.

Nena, ¿qué ocurrió?- preguntó acariciándole los rizos desordenados.

Gracias, gracias, gracias- susurró ella por toda respuesta y se apretó mas contra él.

¿salió todo bien?

Estaba confundido, si todo había salido bien y ella le agradecía, no debería estar llorando.

Ella tardó un poco en calmarse y Emmett esperó paciente.

Pensé que Edward nunca me perdonaría- dijo ella por fin.

Seguía sin levantar la cara de su pecho, pero Emmett estaba más que cómodo con su esposa

entre los brazos.

Él te quiere, Rose.

La separó un poco de su abrazo y la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa enorme.

Deberíamos ir a celebrarlo.

Rosalie sonrió despacio, seductoramente y meneó un poco la cadera antes de apartarse y subir

al jeep en una fracción de segundo, Emmett soltó una carcajada y subió al auto con un suave

rugido en la garganta.

¿a dónde?

Todos fueron de caza, no hay nadie- dijo ella besándole el cuello

Muy distraído para contestar, Emmett encendió el auto y pisó a fondo el acelerador.

En el claro, varios kilómetros más lejos de la carretera, Edward sonrió, sus hermanos siempre

eran iguales, tan apasionados. Sin embargo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no le habían

molestado los pensamientos lujuriosos que legaban a él como suaves susurros. Hoy estaba

dichoso, por lo que su hermana le había prometido, ella había sido sincera, sus pensamientos

demostraban que realmente quería enmendar sus errores y eso le hacía feliz, en especial,

porque Bella también lo estaría.

* * *

**Ojalá les haya gustado … si tienen un minuto, click al botón verde y dejen reviews adiós!!**


	2. Miedo

N/A hola otra vez! lo siento mucho por no subir nada hasta ahora... Pero es que la universidad

Me ha tenido en pena jajaja muchos trabajos que hacer. Así que este es un post bastante largo, espero que les guste, aunque estoy segura de que hay muchos errores.

GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y PORFA SIGAN DEJANDO.

Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío , todo es de la muy talentosa stephenie y falta un mes solo uno para eclipse!

**Miedo**

Rosalie se limpió las manos con un trapo húmedo mientras se miraba reflejada en el cristal de las ventanas para comprobar que seguía igual de impecable que siempre. Perfecta, como el cuadro que descansaba sobre su caballete. A su alrededor, otros compañeros de clase estaban también terminando sus cuadros. Y algunos eran realmente buenos. El club de arte era una de esas clases que a Rosalie realmente le gustaban del instituto, en especial porque podía explotar sus verdaderas habilidades sin que nadie sospechara demasiado de su condición.

es bellísimo- dijo alguna humana tras su espalda- el parecido es exacto

Curiosa, se giró rápidamente para ver cómo la chica, que había estado mirando su cuadro se sonrojaba y volteaba la mirada con apuro. Un intento de sonrisa cruzó sus labios, ya lo sabia, pero siempre encontraba refrescante que la elogiaran.

a ver qué tenemos por aquí- dijo la profesora acercándose a su caballete con aire distraído- ¡un autorretrato!- exclamó con deleite cuando vio su rostro sobre el lienzo.

es que pienso que es mejor pintar lo que se conoce, señorita Spencer- dijo Rosalie fingiendo ingenuidad.

muy bello, señorita Hale, muy bello.

La maestra siguió su recorrido por los retratos de los demás, hasta que sonó el timbre, todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas, pero el sonido de la garganta de la señorita Spencer los detuvo un momento.

Antes de irse, chicos, quisiera comentarles que hemos sido invitados por una escuela de Seattle que realizará exposiciones de arte de estudiantes de todo Washington así que seleccionaremos los mejores esta semana para enviarlos el viernes que viene.

Los humanos se emocionaron tanto que Rosalie creyó que iba a vomitar, aunque naturalmente, eso seria imposible. En la puerta, como siempre, Emmett la esperaba con una sonrisa, haciendo que las pobres chicas que salían casi tropezaran al verlo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, esta era una mañana particularmente larga así que se alegró de tener por fin una clase en común con su esposo.

Me gusta como sonríes siempre después de arte, te ves más feliz- comentó él tomándole la mano y dirigiéndose a la clase de español.

Rosalie asistió al resto de las clases y tomo todas las notas, como siempre, sin embargo, su atención no estaba ni de cerca en la clase, al fin y al cabo todo eso ya lo sabía al pie de la letra, al contrario, tenía cosas mucho mas importantes en que pensar, por ejemplo en la confusión de sentimientos que tenía por el comentario de la maestra Spencer, por supuesto que le gustaría asistir a la exposición y mostrar su arte, pero le resultaba muy incómodo el solo considerar que estaría rodeada de muchos humanos sola, sin nadie de su familia con ella. Ella jamás se había ausentado demasiado tiempo de los Cullen, y menos aun de Emmett, le daba pánico.

Como era de esperarse, su nombre apareció dos días después en la lista de los alumnos que irían a Seattle, no dijo nada, pero estaba segura de que sus hermanos ya se habían enterado, para cuando llegó el almuerzo, ya Emmett la esperaba sonriente en la puerta del laboratorio de química, se veía muy emocionado, lo que hizo a Rosalie reprimir un rugido en la garganta, ¡qué exasperante!

Felicitaciones- fue lo primero que dijo al verla.

Rosalie aspiró profundo, lo cual fue un error, hacía demasiado que no cazaba. Dejando de lado el amargo sabor de la ponzoña en su boca, miró a Emmett como si quisiera golpearlo, muy típico de ella.

Si no te importa, no quiero hablar de eso.

Intentando controlar el súbito ataque de ira que se avecinaba, Rosalie comenzó a caminar hacia la cafetería sin preocuparse por si Emmett la seguía o no. Cuando entró en el enorme espacio del comedor, donde todos hablaban y se reían, su aura destilaba tanta ira que muchos se giraron para verla, embelesados, pero por primera vez, ni siquiera le importó.

_Necesito las llaves del auto_ pensó antes de llegar a la mesa donde siempre se sentaban.

Edward se levantó y se las ofreció, si hubiese podido salir corriendo a velocidad sobrehumana sin exponerse, lo habría hecho, pero con tanta gente mirándola, solo quedaba ir a un paso humano rápido, si es que acaso podía ser considerado rápido.

Esa tarde, después de ignorar a sus hermanos de camino a casa, Rosalie decidió que necesitaba un consejo, no le gustaba mucho aceptar que necesitaba ayuda, o que no era tan segura de sí misma como se mostraba, pero ya no sabía que mas hacer.

Se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta del estudio, donde Carlisle leía un libro, el impulso de girar sobre sus talones y no hablarle era casi irresistible, pero se obligó a tocar suavemente la puerta.

Adelante- respondió él tan formal como siempre.

Carlisle, ¿tienes un minuto?

Él asintió confundido, no era común que Rosalie viniera para hablarle de algo importante, por lo general se guardaba todas esas cosas para ella misma, o para Emmett.

Supongo que ya sabes acerca del viaje a Seattle.- el asintió sonriendo, como dándole animo.

Felicitaciones, Rose. Tus pinturas siempre han sido las mejores, pero supongo que no vienes precisamente para informármelo.

La verdad es que, estoy pensando en no asistir.

¿ por qué? A mí me parece una gran oportunidad de hacer algo diferente.

Rosalie sintió que un sollozo se atascaba en su garganta, no sabía por qué, pero se sintió repentinamente avergonzada de sí misma. Así que solo pudo mirar el suelo para ocultar sus emociones.

Tienes miedo.

No era una pregunta, era un hecho y Carlisle la entendía perfectamente, a veces era difícil enfrentarse ante la sed. Con una débil sonrisa, se levantó de su asiento detrás del escritorio y e acercó a Rosalie, puso una mano en su hombro y le dio un ligero apretón.

La verdad, no veo porqué habrías de tener miedo, tu record es intachable y lo sabes. Estoy seguro de que podrías resistir hasta las tentaciones más grandes, pero debes confiar en ti misma, si te dejas llenar de temores no lograrás nada, además, son solo dos días.

¿Pero y qué pasa si alguno de los alumnos sospecha algo? Se darán cuenta de que nunca comemos. Es muy arriesgado.

Carlisle sonrió.

Es tu decisión, Rose, pero yo realmente no veo ningún peligro, podría ser muy divertido, piénsalo.

Esa noche, Rosalie se encerró en su cuarto y no habló con nadie, ni siquiera con Emmett que parecía desesperar cada vez más conforme amanecía. Se paseaba por la habitación de un lado a otro mientras ella permanecía inmóvil junto a la ventana mirando a lo lejos, con la mirada perdida en el pasar del río.

Rose…

Emmett tocó con el dorso de su mano la mejilla de su esposa, había cerrado los ojos y seguía sin moverse, de hecho, dudaba que estuviera respirando, se veía tan preocupada, y él se sentía un inútil por no poder ayudarla.

Llevas mucho tiempo ahí, en qué piensas, linda.

Ella solo se recostó contra su abdomen y lo abrazó por la cintura con mucha fuerza.

Ya había tomado una decisión, pero tenía miedo de que fuera la incorrecta.

Voy a ir, Emmett.

Ya lo sabía, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, Rose, vas a ver que no es nada difícil.

Tres días después, Rosalie y los demás humanos que estarían en la exposición entraron en el hotel, todas las chicas parloteaban acerca de conocer otros muchachos y de salir de compras, pero lo único en lo que Rose era capaz de pensar era en la que sería su compañera de habitación y las dudas la carcomían, a pesar de saber que su autocontrol era casi tan perfecto como el de Carlisle, ella solo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese viajecito escolar no fuera a terminar en un desastre.

La maestra los asignó por orden de lista, lo cual fue un alivio, porque ella sabía que si se tratara de escoger a una amiga, al final, Rosalie quedaría sola, eso era una de las cosas que más le asustaban, pero que jamás se atrevería a admitir en voz alta.

Está muy bien este hotel ¿no es verdad? – comentó Sally, la chica con la que había sido asignada como compañera de habitación, era una chica linda, seguramente saldría esa noche con los demás y la pasaría bien, por lo menos, llegaría lo suficientemente cansada como para no preguntarse si Rosalie en realidad dormía.

Si, las habitaciones son bonitas.

_Nada comparado con uno cinco estrellas, por supuesto, pero qué más podemos hacer._

En ese momento, uno de los chicos se asomó por la puerta, se veía muy seguro de sí mismo, como si estar lejos de casa lo hiciera más interesante.

¿vienen a tomar algo, chicas?

A Rosalie ni la miró, estaba claro que la que le interesaba era Sally, además, ella estaba segura de que de solo pensar en Emmett era suficiente para que el muchacho mantuviera su distancia.

Yo no voy- anunció Rosalie armando su fachada- la verdad es que anoche no dormí nada y tengo mucho sueño.

¿estás segura? Mañana estaremos todo el día ocupados y no vas a poder salir.

Rosalie sonrió al menos estaban siendo amables con ella, en la escuela ni siquiera le hablaban.

Fingió un gran bostezo.

Lo sé, pero en realidad estoy muy cansada.

Tú te lo pierdes. Nos vemos en el lobby.- le dijo el chico a Sally y salió.

Cuando todos se fueron, Rosalie se permitió relajarse, no tenía que fingir más, siempre y cuando se quedara en la habitación. Sacó el libro que había llevado en su bolso y se sentó frente a la ventana, su lugar favorito para leer. A las nueve, escuchó que llegaban todos, por lo que se apresuró y se metió entre las cobijas, por suerte, todos fueron a una habitación tres puertas más allá de la suya.

Suspirando, tomó su libro y continuó, mejor era quedarse en la cama, levantaría menos sospechas. Cuando pensó que moriría de aburrimiento mientras se permitía escucharlos a todos divirtiéndose y se sentía enormemente desdichada por no poder vivir algo como eso, sonó el móvil. Contestó sin mirar el número, suponiendo que sería Esme extrañándola.

Hey, nena, ¿qué tal el viaje?- Rosalie sintió una ráfaga de alegría recorrer todo su cuerpo, esto definitivamente no lo había esperado.

Emmett, amor, no esperaba que llamaras.

Hablaron por teléfono hasta que Sally volvió a la habitación, él la hizo reír mucho contándole sobre el juego de beisbol que habían tenido esa tarde, lo necesitaba mucho, saber que él la extrañaba tanto como ella la hacía sentir mejor, ahora sabia que se podría enfrentar a cualquier prueba mientras él estuviera, en algún lugar, amándola y extrañándola. No importaba si tenía que pasar demasiado tiempo con los humanos, valía la pena si con eso, Emmett estaría esperándola al volver a casa, él y toda su familia.

Cuando Sally despertó, Rosalie estaba ya en el baño, a ella en cambio, le dolía la cabeza por los tragos de la noche anterior y, aunque la habitación estaba en penumbra, la poca luz de la mañana le hacía doler los ojos.

Esperó hasta que su compañera salió del baño y casi boqueó cuando la vio usando un vestidito salmón con mallas negras y tacones, no habría forma alguna de que ella pudiera lucir así, ni siquiera con la ropa de diseñador que Rosalie Cullen usaba, no había dudad de que eran demasiado hermosos los cinco hermanos.

Buenos días Sally- dijo Rosalie obligándola a concentrarse.- no te sentí llegar anoche.

Sally rió, la había pasado muy bien con uno de los chicos del otro instituto, se llamaba Austin y era muy guapo y encantador.

Te hubieras divertido muchísimo anoche, es una lástima que te quedaras durmiendo.

Terminaron de arreglarse y, para su infinita sorpresa, Rosalie la ayudó a maquillarse. Eso nunca se lo creerían de vuelta en Forks, que uno de los Cullen compartiera con alguien que no fueran sus hermanos, era casi imposible.

La exposición fue fantástica, todos admiraban sus obras y las de sus compañeros, en especial los retratos de Rosalie, tan hermosos como ella, fue una de las mejores experiencias de su vida, poder asistir a ese viaje.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando Sally salió en busca de Rosalie, la señorita Spencer la necesitaba. La encontró en el lobby, mirando por la ventana.

La señorita Spencer te necesita. Dice que por favor vallas al comedor.

Rosalie estaba por contestarle cuando las dos vieron atónitas como una enorme y lujosa motocicleta se estacionaba justo en frente, a Sally le pareció escuchar que Rosalie aspiraba con fuerza, pero no estaba muy segura. Entonces, la rubia se dio vuelta y se apresuró hacia puerta, donde el hombre se estaba bajando de la moto, y la dejó allí, observando. El hombre se quitó el casco, era Emmett. Rosalie se lanzó a sus brazos y se besaron ferozmente, como si llevaran meses sin verse.

Sally sonrió, habían rumores en la escuela de que ellos, al igual que Alice y Jasper eran más que hermanos adoptivos, pero ella jamás lo había creído del todo, sin embargo, verlos juntos era intoxicante, como si fueran un par de ángeles que estuvieran destinados a estar juntos, los vió abrazarse por largo rato y se alejó de la ventana sonriendo, no le contaría nada a sus amigas, ellas no entenderían el amor que había visto en ese abrazo, no entenderían la manera en que se veían a los ojos, con un amor que, ella dudaba , alguien más fuese capaz de sentir.


	3. sorpresa

**N/A:** Hola! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento por tardar tanto! Pero ya tengo la mitad de la siguiente y esta larga lo juro… y muchas gracias a quienes marcaron mi fic como favorito!

**Disclaimer:** todo el universo twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer… y solo faltan 5 días para eclipse!

**Sorpresa: Salem, Oregon 1999**

Lunes por la mañana, eso era todo lo que Emmett necesitaba, otro de esos días que realmente lamentaba no poder dormir para apagar su cerebro un rato.

"buen día, señor B." dijo mientras entraba a la biblioteca fingiendo un bostezo que de verdad quería sentir.

El aburrimiento lo aplastaba con cada paso que daba hacia las mesas de trabajo con su mochila al hombro. En días como este realmente lamentaba que él y Rose se hubieran negado a entrar de nuevo al instituto en Salem y en cambio eligieran entrar a la universidad. En especial, Emmett lamentaba haber querido algo diferente a la ciencia y haber aplicado para la escuela de leyes, ahora, tenía que escribir un ensayo de diez páginas sobre la ley del talión y su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, o bueno, realmente lo único que podía recordar con claridad era lo que aun estaría haciendo con su esposa de haber estado estudiando algo que no le resultara tan nuevo y difícil.

Rosalie y él habían pasado el fin de semana acampando en Cascade Mountains, eso le habían dicho a todos sus amigos, pero acampar solo duró una noche y el resto, se habían dedicado a realizar actividades mucho más interesantes, en eso habían estado hasta hacía unas horas, cuando Rose le recordó sus fatídicos deberes, se vistió y emprendió camino al campus dejándolo estupefacto, ella no era precisamente la mas responsable de todos, pero al menos eso demostraba que se preocupaba por él, y en cierto modo, tenía que agradecerle por obligarlo a estudiar, porque si su promedio bajaba, no podría jugar más en el equipo de futbol.  
_  
"y ella no podría alardear más sobre su novio mariscal de campo"_ sonrió, de cualquier manera tenía que entregar el ensayo a las ocho así que le quedaba poco menos de dos horas para leer medio libro sobre el tema y escribir el ensayo. Que bueno que tenía la capacidad de leer y captar toda una página en menos de un minuto si lo necesitaba.

"_ser un vampiro es lo mejor"_

Sonriendo apenas un poco, tomó el libro y lo abrió en la introducción.

_"La ley del talión es un principio jurídico de justicia retributiva en el que la norma imponía un castigo que se identificaba con el crimen cometido. De esta manera, no sólo se habla de una pena equivalente, sino de una pena idéntica... La expresión más famosa de la ley del talión es "ojo por ojo, diente por diente" aparecida en el éxodo veterotestamentario._"

" genial" murmuró " ahora tendré que estudiar historia" 

Rosalie guardó su agenda en el bolso y salió del apartamento hacia su clase de historia en el bloque A, mientras miraba la hora, eran las ocho y media, para esa hora, Emmett ya debería haber entregado su trabajo y seguramente estaría en clase, se había molestado un poco con ella cuando lo obligó a hacerlo, pero la idea había llegado como un relámpago de inspiración y no había manera de que desaprovechara una oportunidad de esas, hacía ya bastante, desde que habían iniciado las clases unos meses atrás, que no hacían algo tan divertido como lo que tenía planeado.

Siguió caminando sonriendo y perdida en sus cavilaciones, de manera que no escuchó cuando el chico se le aproximó por detrás e intentó "picarla" por la cintura.

"¡ouch!" exclamó Peter sobándose el dedo índice mientras ella se estremecía mentalmente.

Lo humanos eran tan impulsivos.

"¿ocurre algo Peter?" preguntó inocentemente.

"creo que contigo no funciona la bromita, haces demasiado ejercicio Rose, no me digas que Emmett te obliga" dijo el molestándola un poco.

"_estúpido humano" _ sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes y se deleitó viendo como el tipo casi babeaba. "En realidad no hago _tanto_ ejercicio, tengo buen metabolismo y un poco de afán ¿sabes? La clase espera." Le mostró otra de sus sonrisas para ver si el muchacho dejaba de molestarla y comenzó a darse vuelta.

"suerte entonces, si ves a tu novio dile que lo veo en la práctica"

Ella no contestó, estaba demasiado molesta como para que eso le importara siquiera un poco.

La vida en la universidad era diferente de la del instituto, porque aquí cada uno podía escoger algo totalmente diferente para hacer y era inevitable que se relacionaran con los humanos, al contrario de la hostilidad que solían mostrar entre los adolescentes, aquí se veían obligados a tener unos pocos "amigos" y aunque no salieran con ellos por las noches, ni asistieran a las fiestas que se armaban casi a diario, debían mantener relaciones amistosas con algunos compañeros de las diferentes clases. Esa era la razón por la que Emmett se había unido al equipo de futbol de la universidad de Willamete, porque todos sus compañeros casi lo habían arrinconado hasta que aceptara, y ahora, resultaba ser uno de los estudiantes más populares en la escuela de leyes mientras ella intentaba cada día no asesinarlo por mezclarse tanto con los humanos.

Sin embargo, a Carlisle no parecía importarle demasiado el giro inesperado a la rutina que había resultado para ellos dos ser tan populares, según él, mientras fueran capaces de mantener a salvo su condición, no había nada de malo en tener algunos amigos.

"yo lo hago todo el tiempo aquí en el hospital, Rose, no es tan difícil mantenernos seguros mientras fraternizamos un poco, no te preocupes" había dicho Carlisle la noche en que ella había aparecido en su consultorio histérica y sin avisar.

Así que no había tenido más remedio que aceptarlo y ser amigable con los chicos que pululaban alrededor de ellos, aunque ella intentaba permanecer lo más alejada posible, no había nada que pudiera hacer con los compañeros de equipo de Emmett que siempre querían entablar conversación con ella o con las molestas chicas que morían por su esposo; por suerte, y para su infinito placer, él apenas si lo notaba.

El resto del día, Rosalie estuvo concentrada en sus clases y apenas si vio a Emmett, lo único que quería era que su última clase terminara para volver a las residencias del campus y esperarlo con su sorpresa lista, así que trató de no pensar mucho en lo que había preparado y rogó por que el eterno lunes llegara pronto a su fin, por eso a las seis y media salió del edificio donde tomaba las clases de estudio del color y se apresuró tanto como pudo, el entrenamiento de Emmett terminaba a las siete, así que tenía el tiempo justo para arreglarse un poco.

Tan pronto como entró en el apartamento y dejó el bolso sobre la cama, su teléfono celular sonó.

"Rosalie" era Alice, extraño, porque habían hablado justo esa tarde a menos que…

"Acerca de eso tan interesante que piensas hacer esta noche, no lo hagas todavía"

"¿qué pasa?" preguntó enfadándose al instante, algo había visto su hermana.

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

"supongo que ya no hay necesidad de decírtelo, hablamos luego Rose, no te enfades mucho en él" el teléfono quedó muerto y el mal humor de Rosalie se acrecentó cuando captó el olor de cuatro humanos del otro lado de la puerta.

En un segundo recogió velas, inciensos, lencería y la ropa tan especialmente escogida con la que pensaba sorprender a Emmett y compensarlo por el fin de semana, lo puso todo en la habitación y cerró la puerta mientras iba a abrirles.

"hola, Rose" dijo Emmett dándole un casto beso en la mejilla, o en lo que quedó de ella, porque Rosalie se alejó de él y después de pronunciar un seco "que tal" a los demás entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta. En la sala, todos se quedaron estupefactos ante el comportamiento que jamás habían visto en la rubia hasta que Peter estalló en carcajadas.

"apuesto a que tu novia sufre de SPM"

Emmett intentó reír de la broma con los demás, pero en realidad se había preocupado mucho cuando vio en sus ojos algo más que mal genio, había algo de decepción en ellos, quizá incluso tristeza y eso no lo gustó para nada.

Se disculpó con los chicos y entró en el dormitorio, donde Rosalie estaba parada frente al enorme espejo de cuerpo entero cepillando su cabello.

"¿por qué estas tan molesta?"

"pensaba que lo de juntarte con todos esos humanos era sólo una fachada" fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

Entonces, lo entendió todo.

"lo siento, Rose, no tuve más alterativa, todos insistían en venir y hablar unas cosas sobre el equipo, ya sé que no te agradan, pero son divertidos, en serio"

Ella lo ignoró totalmente y siguió acomodándose los bucles tras la espalda.

"Rosalie" suplicó él acercándose para abrazarla por detrás, no le gustaba que ella se enfadara tanto.

"tiene que haber otra razón para que actúes de esta manera, dime de verdad qué ocurre"

Sin darse cuenta, el reflejo de Rosalie en el espejo desvió la mirada hacia la cama, donde descansaba lo que había preparado esa mañana y que había anhelado todo el día, Emmett siguió la dirección de su mirada y una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en su cara.

"Esto… esto es por lo que me obligaste a volver ¿no es así?" La soltó y se aproximo a la cama para tomar la diáfana prenda y observarla con detenimiento mientras un ronroneo se acumulaba en su garganta.

"oh diablos, en verdad que soy un idiota"

Ella bufó mientras su mal humor disminuía notablemente.

"Al menos lo admites"

En un instante, Rosalie se encontró entre los brazos de Emmett que la besaba tras la oreja de manera muy convincente.

"Rose, lo siento de verdad, fue realmente estúpido traer esos idiotas, prefiero algo más privado para nosotros dos" a pesar de que intentaba estar enojada con él, un gemido muy suave, inaudible para cualquier humano, se escapó de sus labios, desarmando su fachada.

Él rió un poco. " Voy a deshacerme de ellos tan pronto como pueda, te lo juro. Así que, por qué no te pones lo que tenias pensado para hoy y me esperas unos minutos"

"no lo sé, a lo mejor ya se me quitaron las ganas, prefiero leer un libro"

Él la miró sonriendo y le guiñó un ojo mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta. "dame veinte minutos"

Antes de que terminara de girar la perilla, unas manos lo empujaron contra la puerta cerrándola de nuevo antes de que los labios de Rosalie se estrellaran contra los suyos en un ardiente beso que lo desarmó por completo.

"que sean diez" le dijo y lo sacó de la habitación.

En el living, los cuatro se giraron para verlo, solo había tardado cinco minutos.

"le duele la cabeza" dijo Emmett en un susurro.

"una chica con dolor de cabeza, eso en verdad me asusta, amigo" dijo Eathan en tono sombrío.

En la habitación, Rosalie sonrió; de acuerdo, no era como si fueran a necesitar dormir esa noche, o la siguiente.

**N/A: **espero que les haya gustado, si tienen tiempo dejen sus reviews! La próxima semana prometo volver con algo nuevo disfruten eclipse! Bye ^^


	4. extasis M

**N/a: hola vuelvo esta vez no tan demorada con un nuevo capítulo, vieron eclipse? Fue simplemente genial! … bueno, esta vez probé algo diferente así que por favor dejen todos los reviews que quieran y díganme si les gusta así o mejor como los capítulos anteriores. **

**ADVERTENCIA! ESTE CAPITULO PUEDE SER CONSIDERADO COMO LEMMON ASI QUE SI NO SE SIENTEN COMODOS CON SITUACIONES MAS MADURAS O NO LES GUSTAN MEJOR NO LO LEAN….**

**Disclaimer: todo esto le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer… yo solo tomo prestados mis personajes favoritos **

**4. Éxtasis (ojo, lemmon)**

Rosalie se estiró en un gesto muy humano, como queriendo liberar el estrés, aunque no lo necesitaba, era relajante sentir cada parte de su cuerpo apretarse para luego soltarse todo, dejándola sumida en una especie de estupor. En noches como esta, con pocas nubes en el cielo y muchas estrellas brillando, le gustaba relajarse y no pensar en nada ni en nadie.

Era gracioso, en noches como esta, cuando aún le quedaba tiempo para estar con su familia, Edward la quería un poquito más debido a que no lo fastidiaba con sus pensamientos ególatras sobre cuán bella era, pero lo hacía a propósito, para molestarlo, era divertido.

Suspirando, observó las actividades de los demás, Alice y Jasper estaban aovillados junto a la ventana, hablando en tono my bajo y entrelazados hasta la médula, Carlisle se preparaba para ir al hospital y tomar el turno de la noche, mientras Esme garabateaba un poco en su block de dibujo. Edward, como de costumbre, estaba en casa de Bella así que tampoco podría molestarlo hoy.

Pero al repasar la mirada por cada uno de los que estaban en el gran salón, notó que la persona más importante no estaba.

_¿Dónde está Emmett?_

Se concentró en los sonidos de la casa, y escuchó agua en el segundo piso, Emmett estaba tomando una ducha. Una vivida imagen del abdomen de su esposo comenzó a abrirse paso por entre la nube de tranquilidad en la que estaba envuelta Rosalie, mientras el deseo acrecentaba en su interior, por suerte, fue capaz de levantarse sin hacer mucha algarabía y agradeció silenciosamente que Jasper estuviera lo suficientemente entretenido con Alice como para no percibir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, así que intentando evitar las inoportunas visiones de su querida hermana, solo decidió echar un pequeño vistazo a la habitación que ella y Emmett compartían.

Subió despacio, incluso para un humano, disfrutando la sensación de acercarse un poco mas con cada peldaño que subía. Entró al cuartó y divisó cerca de la puerta del baño la ropa con la que Emmett había estado juagando futbol con Jasper después de la escuela. Al otro lado, el agua caía rítmicamente pegando contra el enchapado del baño, probablemente deslizándose antes por el cabello, los hombros, el abdomen, los muslos…

Pestañeó notando que empezaba a fantasear y sonrió un poco, era natural fantasear con Emmett, él hacía su existencia perfecta.

Se sentó en la cama, desabrochó sus tacones y comenzó a quitarse las medias sin pensar mucho en lo que haría, solo disfrutando de la atmosfera y de la suave licra deslizándose por sus piernas, se sacó el vestido por encima de la cabeza, sin molestarse en bajar el cierre, de cualquier manera era de silueta amplia, y comenzó a caminar hacía el baño. Como tenían de costumbre, la puerta estaba apenas ajustada, así que, perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos, él no la sintió entrar, y ella tuvo especial cuidado en desabrochar su corpiño sin hacer el menor ruido.

Emmett suspiró apretando sus ojos, antes cerrados, cuando sintió las suaves manos que acariciaban sus hombros, había estado deseando sentir algo como eso minutos antes, así que terminó de relajar todo su cuerpo ante el sugestivo masaje en su espalda.

"¿te gustaría un poco de compañía?", preguntó ella a su oído, apenas susurrando las palabras.

"por favor," dijo él llevando un brazo tras su espalda para acariciarle la cintura.

Rosalie sonrío antes de tomar la manopla que estaba junto a las botellas de shampoo y la enjabonó con su exfoliante favorito, que olía a caramelo y ella a menudo lamentaba comprarlo por el hecho de que en realidad era totalmente innecesario, puesto que su piel era suave, pero dura como roca.

El aroma invadió el cuarto de baño y los envolvió a ambos en una deliciosa y sensual bruma. Comenzó a enjabonarle la espalda tonificada y perfecta mientras se deleitaba viéndolo arquearse solo un poco cuanto tocaba ciertos puntos.

"te estaba esperando," dijo de pronto él, "te vi tan callada en la sala, te ves hermosa cuando te pones pensativa, tus ojos brillan mucho".

Ella no dijo nada, el comentario la había tomado por sorpresa y la había dejado sonriendo como una niñita, después todas las décadas que llevaban juntos, él aun era capaz de hacer nuevos cumplidos, de descubrir cosas nuevas, eso la hacía feliz.

"te tardaste más de lo que había planeado, Rose. Hasta pensé que no ibas a notar que no estaba"

Emmett sonrió, sabía que eso era tan improbable, como que Alice fallara una visión. Ellos se necesitaban el uno al otro, siempre había sido así. Se giró para verla a la cara y se deleitó con esos ojos dorados que lo miraban con el fuego marcado en ellos. Le sonrió y besó su frente mientras la giraba para devolver su atención con la manopla. Le soltó el cabello y la guió con suavidad hasta dejarlos a ambos bajo el relajante chorro de agua tibia, ella no protestó, como lo habría hecho en una ocasión diferente, solo levantó su rostro y dejo que el agua resbalara por sus mejillas hasta su adorable garganta.

Tomando uno de los frascos, le lavó el cabello con extrema dulzura, mientras Rosalie se preguntaba si acaso era solo ella la que quería saltarle encima y besarlo. Eso la hacía sentir un poco extraña. Sin embargo, luego de que el baño se perfumara de nuevo, y los mechones limpios cayeran húmedos a un lado de su cuello, Emmett hundió su rostro en su hombro acariciándole el cuello con la punta de la nariz. Ese gesto era suficiente para que Rosalie sintiera las piernas flojas y el baño, de alguna manera le diera vueltas.

"gracias por subir", dijo él retomando la conversación que ahora parecía tan lejana y moviendo sus manos para acariciar sus pechos que gritaban por su tacto.

Ella bajó un poco la mano para acariciarlo allí donde más la necesitaba y Emmett soltó un pesado suspiro antes de darle vuelta y apoyarla contra la pared. Instintivamente, Rosalie levantó una pierna y la envolvió alrededor de su cintura mientras él se ocupaba habilidosamente de darle placer.

Cuando se acercó violentamente al orgasmo, dejó escapar un gemido que lo volvió loco, deseaba demasiado a su mujer; levantando la cabeza hasta mirarla directamente a los ojos le sonrió.

"shhh", le urgió, retirando la mano de donde antes había estado acariciando para ponerle un suave dedo sobre los labios," Rose, no hagas ruido, no queremos que papá y mamá se enfaden".

Con eso, Rosalie se halló al borde de la explosión más placentera, comenzó a gemir de nuevo, de modo que Emmett ahogó los sonidos con un desesperado beso mientras olvidaba todo lo demás y se perdía en el cuerpo perfecto de su esposa mientras el agua de la ducha seguía deslizándose por sus cuerpos ahora unidos en un solo ser.

En el living, Esme estaba absorta en sus planos para redecorar el estudio de Carlisle cuando un golpe seco la sorprendió un poco haciéndola levantar la vista para encontrarse con una escena poco usual, Jasper estaba besando enérgicamente a Alice, después de hacerlos caer a ambos de la silla que habían puesto junto a la pared de vidrio del fondo. Alice intentaba hacerlos levantar, pero estaba muy distraída como para insistir lo suficiente.

Una risita se le escapó haciendo que pararan, por lo que una mezcla de alivio y pesar la embargó, al menos no lo harían allí mismo.

"perdona, Esme," dijo Jasper mientras ayudaba a Alice a levantarse, tan educado como siempre, "no queríamos incomodarte"

Esforzándose por aguantar la risa, pronuncio un "descuida" sin estar muy segura de si la habían escuchado por la velocidad en la que se apresuraron al jardín trasero. Así que tomó de nuevo su lápiz y continuó con su dibujo.

En el jardín, Jasper se sentó en la hierba, evidentemente avergonzado.

"Rosalie y Emmett me las van a pagar mañana en la escuela", dijo pasándose las manos por el cabello desordenado.

"oh Jazz, lo siento, en realidad no lo vi venir", Alice soltó una risita y se sentó junto a él.

"aunque" dijo de pronto comenzando a jugar con uno de sus mechones rubios, causándole un estremecimiento, "en realidad me pareció muy interesante eso que hiciste hace unos momentos, ¿qué era?, no lo recuerdo muy bien"

A pesar de sí mismo, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tono juguetón de Alice, estaba comenzando a persuadirlo con pequeños besos en la mejilla.

"¿quizá algo como esto?" preguntó antes de volver a besarla y dejarse llevar por las furiosas olas de lujuria que llegaban hasta él desde el segundo piso de a casa.

Horas más tarde, cuando el alba ya comenzaba a deslizarse en el horizonte, Emmett se removió un poco entre las sabanas de la cama totalmente deshecha en la que ambos descansaban, Rosalie estaba otra vez perdida en sus cavilaciones mientras trazaba dibujos con el dedo índice sobre su pecho, se veía hermosa, con el cabello aun húmedo esparcido sobre la almohada y algunos mechones pegados a su rostro que parecía relucir en la oscuridad.

"Emmett", dijo acercándose más a él.

"hmmm" murmuró él extasiado con la vista de su esposa junto a el.

"te amo"

**N/a: un poco fluffy el final no? espero que les haya gustado hasta el próximo update!**


	5. Amistad

**N/A: hola! de nuevo lo siento por tardar tanto… espero que no se hayan hartado de esperar. Gracias por sus reviews y por favor sigan dejando tantos como quieran.**

**Si les interesa leer algo mas hecho por mi… abrí hace poco un blog en el que escribo una historia ¡! así que .com/ ojala entren y les guste! **

**Disclaimer: todo el universo twilight pertenece a Stephanie Meyer! Yo solo tomo prestados sus adorables personajes :P**

**AMISTAD**

Reneesme se aovilló un poco mas sobre el regazo de Rosalie mientras cambiaba la página del libro que leía en voz alta. Su segura y clara vocecita resonaba por la habitación mientras recitaba sin error las líneas Alicia en el país de las maravillas con la gracia de una oradora. Jasper y Emmett la escuchaban perplejos sonriendo como tontos. No le habían creído a Bella cuando, semanas antes, había contado orgullosa que Nessie ya sabía leer y ahora que la escuchaban por vez primera estaban simplemente fascinados.

"_Me pregunto si habré cambiado durante la noche. Veamos: ¿era yo la misma al levantarme esta mañana? Me parece que puedo recordar que me sentía un poco distinta."_

Rosalie sonrió, era hermoso escucharla leer, mas aun, era hermoso tenerla entre sus brazos, aunque ella solo fuera su sobrina, o algo parecido.

"¡Rose! ¿Podrías venir un momento? tengo algo que mostrarte", todos giraron para ver a Alice asomada por el marco de la puerta del estudio.

Rosalie miró a Nessie y ella se bajó de sus piernas apenas haciendo algo parecido a un puchero antes de acomodarse entre Jasper y Emmett, le sonrió un poco a Rosalie y siguió leyendo para sus tíos que la miraban aun estupefactos.

"¿has hecho algo nuevo?"

Alice la miró sonriente al tiempo que ampliaba la imagen de un hermoso vestido en la más grande de las pantallas táctiles que utilizaba siempre; tomó el lápiz digital e hizo un último trazo antes de correrse hacia atrás y mostrárselo con un amplio gesto de la mano.

"¿qué opinas de éste?"

Rosalie observó el impactante diseño que su hermana le enseñaba, era un vestido hermoso, llegaba justo a la altura de la rodilla, con un ligero escote en v y un bonito drapeado que se juntaba en todo el centro. Era muy halagador, probablemente sería confeccionado en organza y se vería increíblemente sexy.

Era sin duda uno delos mejores vestidos que Alice hubiese diseñado, sin embargo, cuando intentó imaginar cómo se vería puesto, la única imagen que acudía a su mente era de la bella levándolo en un tono azul real e, inesperadamente, no la enfadó en lo más mínimo, al contrario, se sintió muy emocionada de repente.

Alice observaba la expresión en la cara de Rose con creciente expectativa; al principio había sido de puro deleite, para luego pasar a la total sorpresa y ahora, lo único que lograba ver era el inicio de una sonrisa genuina, lo mas extraño de todo era que la mente de Rosalie al parecer solo era un revoltijo de pensamientos, porque en el futuro próximo, no habían decisiones tomadas que le dieran alguna visión.

"¿y bien?", preguntó expectante. Rose no dijo nada, solo sonrió y salió disparada por la puerta en alguna dirección. Frustrada, regresó a la sala, donde Nessie aun leía, y se sentó en las piernas de Jasper intentando encontrar alguna pista, aunque en realidad, con la niña en la misma habitación, era poco probable.

Llegó como una ráfaga, Jasper sintió la ola de incertidumbre seguida por a sorpresa y luego por una alegría abrumadora, que se disparaba de Alice al mismo tiempo que ella se tensaba en su regazo y luego sonreía antes de que sus ojos de enfocaran de nuevo, entonces, menos de un segundo después, Rosalie atravesó la puerta trasera de la gran sala llevando a Bella de la mano.

Cuando las vio, Alice se escurrió hacia el suelo y en gráciles pasos llegó hasta ellas con una enorme sonrisa en los labios que lo hizo preguntarse qué había visto justo un momento antes. Su esposa las empujó a ambas por la espalda y las hizo entrar en el estudio del que antes habían salido. Sin embargo, la imagen de Bella y Rosalie era bastante inusual, a pesar de que Nessie las había acercado un poco, rara vez se las veía juntas en semejante estado de animo, su gemela nunca había estado de buen humor junto ala que una vez había sido la fuente de todas sus molestias.

"tío, Jazz", dijo de pronto Nessie halando la manga de su jersey, "no me estas escuchando".

"oh, lo siento, Ness" la niña hizo un puchero y Emmett soltó una carcajada distrayéndolo finalmente de las chicas.

Bella estaba sin habla, frente a ella estaba la imagen de un hermoso vestido que, aunque no era su estilo o lo que acostumbraba llevar puesto, era único y le encantaba.

"¿no es lo más perfecto que has visto?", preguntó Rosalie.

Nunca había mostrado demasiado interés en las continuas sesiones de diseño de Alice, principalmente porque sabía que era la completa antítesis de la moda, pero también porque temía enfadar mas a Rosalie, que disfrutaba tanto siendo la musa de su hermana. Sin embargo, el hecho de que la rubia compartiera algo tan especial con ella, la había dejado perpleja.

"bueno, realmente es hermoso", dijo cohibida.

"Alice, tienes las medidas de Bella, ¿no es así?". La interpelada sonrió complacida mientras asentía, Rosalie le sonrió. "entonces, creo que tenemos una visita a Mood pendiente ¿no creen?"

Bella se mordió el labio insegura," no… no creo haber entendido del todo"

"bueno "dijo Alice cerrando el programa y apagando os ordenadores," Rose y yo te buscaremos organza azul para tu nuevo vestido, y tu, vendrás con nosotras"

"ustedes vayan encendiendo el auto", exclamó Rosalie con la voz mas alegre que Bella le había escuchado en el tiempo que llevaban viviendo bajo el mismo techo," yo iré a traer los abrigos y los bolsos".

Antes de terminar la frase, salió disparada por la puerta y Bella pudo escuchar cómo cerraba la puerta del patio mientras corría hacia el pequeño _cottage_ que compartían ella Edward y Nessie. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió ampliamente, esto sería una total pesadilla, una muy divertida.

Edward entró en la habitación donde sus hermanos y su hija estaban viendo un partido de baseball, aun no digería completamente el manojo de pensamientos agradables que había escuchado de Rosalie cuando fue a buscar las cosas de Bella, estaba muy confundido, porque todo eso era tan increíblemente nuevo para el, escuchar a su hermana pensando en alguien distinto a Emmett o a ella misma, y más aun, en un tono tan agradable.

"¿es mi impresión o a Rose realmente se le zafó un tornillo?" preguntó en tono casual al tiempo que tomaba asiento junto a Jasper.

"¡papi!" la niña se bajó del _chaise longe_ en el que estaba recostada y corrió a sus brazos, él la alzó y le beso una mejilla, a su lado, Jasper rió.

"parece que se cayó esta mañana en la ducha"

Ante el comentario, Emmett ronroneó divertido. "oh no tienen idea", Jasper le lanzó un cojín y los cuatro se quedaron en silenció de nuevo, observando atentos el televisor.

No obstante, Edward seguía pensando en Rosalie, su cabeza estaba llena de buenas intenciones, de pensamientos realmente agradables hacia su esposa y eso lo había dejado emocionado al borde de las lágrimas, que claramente no podía derramar. Estaba simplemente dichoso de que por fin su, antes odiosa, hermana por fin viera en Bella una amiga y no una intrusa, este era el momento que había estado esperando desde que conociera por primera vez a la que hoy era su compañera.

Pensar en eso le dio una idea genial para agradecerle a Rosalie, así que se levantó del sofá y alzó a la pequeña que lo miraba con curiosidad.,

"¿quieres acompañar a tu padre a dar un paseo, Ness?"

La niña asintió y ambos fueron hacia el garaje a buscar su volvo.

Eran pasadas las diez cuando las tres chicas volvieron a la casa, Carlisle y Esme habían llegado ya de su pequeño paseo a Seattle y todos estaban reunidos en el comedor mientras jugaban a las cartas y Reneesme revoloteaba alrededor de los cinco. En el sofá de la sala, Jacob y Seth roncaban plácidamente y de la cocina salía un agradable aroma de galletas recién horneadas, era una imagen que a diario se veía en el hogar de los cullen, pero hoy , al menos para Rosalie era un poco distinta, un poco más alegre, un poco más cálida. Hoy estaba muy feliz.

Subió hasta el cuarto que compartían ella y Emmett para dejar el abrigo y cambiarse de ropa cuando divisó una caja de cartón marrón con un enorme lazo verde menta que descansaba sobre la enorme cama. Curiosa, se sentó en la cama y tomo la discreta tarjeta blanca con la elaborada letra de Edward.

**Esta es solo una pequeña forma de decirte gracias, Rose.**

**Significa mucho para mí.**

**Ed.**

Sonriendo y un poco confundida, abrió la caja y se quedo de piedra cuando vio lo que ésta contenía, su sonrisa se ensanchó y la calidez del detalle la invadió mientras sacaba las piezas para el carburador de su M3 que había querido comprar desde hacía días. Era un grandioso detalle por parte de su hermano.

Feliz hasta la médula y sin dejar de sonreír, se cambió y bajo para jugar póker con su familia, hoy había sido un muy buen día, no solo estaba haciendo una verdadera amiga, sino que tenía a su lado a la mejor de las personas que más quería, y toda la eternidad para conservarlos.

**N/A: qué les pareció? de nuevo prometo intentar publicar más seguido, pero no aseguro nada XD porfa dejen reviews! ** ** Ah y si tienen alguna sugerencia sobre un tema de los libros o algún momento en especial que les gustaría leer solo háganme saber y yo intentare hacer un capitulo sobre eso! Gracias ^^**


	6. Dolor

**A/N: hola… ay lo siento mucho por escribir hasta ahora…. La verdad es que la pena me consume…. Pero estaba un poco bloqueada…. Esta historia está centrada justo después del incidente con los Vulturi al final de Breaking Dawn, unos meses después, cuando todos intentan volver a sus vidas de antes y las relaciones están apenas afianzándose en la familia.**

**Esta vez traigo algo diferente, un pequeño experimento que no se si funcionara, pero por favor sigan leyendo y después me cuentan que les pareció.**

**6. Dolor**

"No lo creo, Alice"

La voz de Edward resonó por el gran salón, antes en silencio salvo por el sonido del televisor, sobresaltando a casi todos.

"pues entonces no vengas"

Al otro lado del salón, recostado sobre un enorme sofá, Jacob se removió un poco incómodo, despertándose de una de sus múltiples siestas, parecía como si la casa de los Cullen tuviera algún efecto relajante en él, porque últimamente se dormía con más facilidad allí.

"¿de qué me perdí, chicos?"

"no veo qué puede ser tan divertido si me lo preguntas" continuó Edward ignorándolo por completo mientras miraba a Alice como si quisiera ahorcarla, mientras a su lado, Bella lo miraba con curiosidad, sus ojos borgoña tan expresivos como habían sido siempre.

Jake nunca habría pensado que se acostumbraría tan pronto a ver a su mejor amiga convertida en una sanguijuela, pero la verdad era que Bells era exactamente la misma, con esa bondad tan suya, que la hacía poner a los demás antes que ella y esa sonrisa amable que siempre brindaba a los demás, solo que ahora, debía admitirlo, era más bella que antes, aunque eso pareciera imposible, solo que su belleza ya no tenía el mismo efecto sobre él. Ahora, todo su mundo giraba en torno a unos ojos chocolate, iguales a los que había tenido Bella de humana, y a una sonrisita sabia y hermosa.

De un momento a otro, Edward dejó de retar a su hermana con la mirada y se giró hacia Bella con el seño fruncido.

"Es que en serio tendrías que escuchar la idea descabellada que está teniendo Alice" girándose hacia su hermana de nuevo añadió "es estúpida"

Había olvidado que ahora todos sin excepción podían estar en la cabeza de él, desde que sucediera el inconveniente con los Volturi, apenas seis meses atrás, Bella había dominado por completo su don y ahora podía disponer de su escudo como le viniera en gana, podía extenderlo varias millas a la redonda o podía retraerlo hasta casi deshacerse de él, era bastante divertido cuando le jugaba bromas a su esposo y protegía a todos en la casa hasta casi volverlo loco.

"si, si muy divertido todo esto de los dones del clan Cullen, pero ¿podrían incluirnos a los que no podemos leer mentes ni ver el futuro?" dijo Jacob sentándose por fin.

Alice rio apenas un poco y abrió la boca para explicarle pero algo a los pies de la escalera le impidió hacerlo y un gran sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

Si, la mujer estaba loca.

"y ahora qué…"

La voz de Jacob se extinguió cuando vio a Carlisle y Esme parados en medio del salón cada uno con una maleta de viaje en la mano. Sin embargo, eso no era extraño en los Cullen, teniendo todo el dinero que querían, viajaban constantemente y a muchísimas partes del mundo. Lo que lo dejó totalmente sorprendido fue el modo en que lucía la pareja, estaban casi irreconocibles; le tomó apenas un momento darse cuenta el por qué. Se veían por lo menos de diez años menos, parecían dos estudiantes de universidad comunes y no los padres de seis vampiros.

Aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, en realidad esa era la edad que tenía su cuerpo cuando cambiaron, ambos habían estado alrededor de los veinte, pero normalmente se vestían para aparentar más edad y no levantar sospechas.

"¿qué hay con esa apariencia?" dijo en cambio, la pregunta sonó un poco ruda, notó después, pero ellos, como siempre, parecieron no notarlo y sonrieron.

"van de vacaciones" anunció Alice con ese tono cantarín suyo.

"lucen como niños, no lo entiendo"

Alice lo miró como diciéndole que era un idiota pero no le importó, ella siempre miraba así a los demás en juego.

"en dos días comienza oficialmente el Srping Break" dijo Esme con los ojos brillando de emoción.

Jacob rio confundido

"Ni siquiera van a la universidad, y de todos modos a dónde se supone que vayan ¿a la playa?"

"¡Dios mío! ¡El perro piensa! "Exclamó Rosalie y todos excepto Carlisle y Esme soltaron una carcajada "¿qué acaso te criaron dentro de una burbuja?"

Jake la fulminó con la mirada pero no dijo nada más.

Esta vez, quien salió en su defensa fue el doctor, "Rose, por favor "dijo y la rubia lo miró orgullosa.

"A veces Esme y yo vamos aprovechamos la semana de receso para divertirnos un poco entre los chicos de universidad, tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos, pero vale la pena" agregó contestando a su pregunta.

Jacob les dedicó una mueca que casi fue una sonrisa y volvió a mirar el televisor intentando borrar la imagen de su mente de Esme y Carlisle comportándose como incontenibles adolescentes. A su lado, Rennesme suspiró en sueños y se dio la vuelta.

La pareja se despidió de todos con sonrisas y algunos abrazos y, después de pedir prestado el descapotable de Rosalie, salieron tomados de la mano y luciendo como una pareja de emocionados novios.

"ustedes definitivamente están locos "murmuró Jake justo cuando el motor del auto rugía alejándose por la carretera.

"deberíamos hacerlo nosotros también" le dijo Emmett ,que hablaba al fin, a Rosalie que estaba sentada sobre sus piernas.

"ustedes lo _hacen _ todo el tiempo no veo por qué necesitan publicarlo "se burló Jacob.

"idiota" siseó Rosalie.

"yo tengo una mejor idea" anunció Alice emocionada" ¡vamos a un club esta noche! Hace mucho que no nos divertimos como parejas normales"

Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie asintieron animados ante la idea de algo que al parecer disfrutaban todos mientras Edward miraba a Alice como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza,

"Alice, no creo que bella deba salir a un club" su esposa no dijo nada, pero Jake la conocía lo suficiente como para notar el disgusto en su mirada carmesí, seguramente sentía que no confiaban en su autocontrol.

"nada malo va a pasar Edward, Bella es perfectamente capaz de controlarse, lo que pasa es que eres un amargado"

Mientras comenzaba una de las muy aburridas discusiones al estilo Cullen en donde era extraño oír algo más que una simple elevación en el tono de voz Jake solo se dejó llevar por el estupor del sueño y pronto estuvo profundamente dormido, igual que la pequeña que descansaba abrazada a su enorme antebrazo.

Al mismo tiempo, Emmett soltaba una carcajada airada, Edward era siempre tan paranoico.

"vamos, hermano, no querrás que tu mujer note lo vejete que eres"

"no es eso, es solo que "

"Edward" dijo Bella por primera vez desde que comenzara la discusión "Quiero ir, y créeme cuando digo que iré contigo o sin ti"

El ceño antes fruncido de Edward se suavizó al mirar a su esposa y Rosalie, una vez más, se sorprendió al ver lo mucho que influía Bella en él. Su hermano asintió y después miró con fingida dureza a Alice.

Lo que vino luego fue pura diversión, las chicas corrieron al cuarto que Rose y Emmett compartían y los chicos solo siguieron viendo el partido.

"en serio, chicas nunca he ido a un club"

Alice la miró con escepticismo "hasta nosotras que somos prácticamente arcaicas hemos ido, vamos Bells es casi imposible"

Bella se removió incomoda sobre la cama, nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de huir cuando salían a colación este tipo de temas, pero ante sus nuevas hermanas solía sentirse bastante intimidada, ellas eran simplemente geniales y en ocasiones, se sentía bastante aburrida en comparación con ellas dos.

"primero que todo" intentó nerviosa "apenas si tenia dieciocho cuando los conocí a ustedes, chicos, así que no lo había hecho antes"

Rosalie bufó solo un poco y Alice dejó escapar una risita.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo" dijo Rosalie condescendiente "de cualquier manera no es la gran cosa, lo que queremos saber es si te unirás a nuestro pequeño jueguito"

Bella sintió un retorcijón en el estómago, que claramente era imaginario, había muchas cosas a las que el cuerpo o la mente, propiamente dicho, se acostumbraba y era difícil dejar algunas sensaciones de lado.

"jueguito" repitió poco confiada.

"te lo explicaremos luego" dijo Alice sabiendo que si le contaban en ese momento, Bella se retractaría. "Ahora lo importante es encontrar el atuendo adecuado"

Bella hizo rodar los ojos, ya se imaginaba el tipo de "atuendo" que le pondrían.

Varias horas más tarde, Bella se encontró frente al espejo con una mujer más que hermosa, y nunca había pensado que pudiera verse incluso mejor después de las mejoras que había hecho la ponzoña en su organismo, pero sí que podía.

El cabello color chocolate le caía tras la espalda en una cascada de rizos perfectos mientras una pequeña tiara color plata sostenía su cabello hacia atrás. Le habían maquillado los ojos con un delineador que tenía brillantina y que los hacía ver incluso más grandes. Los lentes que generalmente usaba cuando Charlie los visitaba estaban en su lugar y le daban un brillo extraño pero sensual a su rostro. Y la ropa, ¡Dios! Puede que no fuera muy fanática de los _outfits_ que Alice le obligaba a llevar a veces, pero en este momento, estaba total y completamente enamorada del ridículamente corto vestido que le habían puesto, era de un azul bastante brillante y tenia algunos detalles en negro y lo mejor, se le veía fantástico, realzaba cada una de sus pequeñas pero perfectas curvas y le alargaba las piernas de una manera increíble.

Rosalie y Alice no se quedaban atrás, ella siempre las había observado con cierta envidia, aun lo hacía, le parecían demasiado perfectas, en especial Rose, que con el cabello totalmente liso, cayendo hasta la parte más baja de su espalda y una tirilla que le atravesaba la frente, ella llevaba una falda de talle alto que se adhería a sus piernas y cintura, con una blusa verde esmeralda que brillaba un poco cuando se movía y unos stilletos altísimos del mismo color del top. Alice por su parte llevaba un vestido en globo que apenas si cubría sus glúteos y que la hacía lucir adorable con los labios increíblemente rojos.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Alice sacó una cámara de uno de los cajones en la cómoda de Rosalie y juntas, entre risas y comentarios graciosos se tomaron fotos frente al espejo como lo harían las chicas normales.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rosalie apenas bajaron del auto que por fin, Edward le había entregado a Bella, uno que si podría dañarse.

" el juego consiste en lo siguiente"

"y ya que estamos, no puedes elegir no participar, te obligaremos si es necesario" agregó Alice en tono sombrío.

"los chicos ya están dentro, nosotras esperaremos una media hora más, y cuando entremos, iremos hasta la barra"

"¿y ellos? "preguntó Bella sin captar aun el sentido completo del juego.

Rosalie sonrió

"bueno ellos estarán bailando con otras chicas" Bells no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos y abrir los ojos ante la sorpresa "cálmate, precisamente eso es lo que haremos nosotras también, se trata de seducir, de desear, ¿lo entiendes?"

Ella frunció el ceño. "¿y si no quiero bailar con nadie más?"

Ambas rieron fuerte, "oh créeme lo harás, no hay nada más excitante que ver a tu esposo bailando con otra mujer mientras te mira solo a ti "

Bella ya estaba más que familiarizada con la fogosidad entre Rose y Emmett e intentó no imaginarse mucho lo que ella describía. Con todo, el juego no parecía muy peligroso y se encontró a si misma muy curiosa por ver como lo estaría llevando Edward con eso de bailar con otras chicas, cuando conocía lo posesivo que podría llegar a ser.

El club era un enjambre de gente, chicas lindas y chicos muy guapos se veían por todos lados, al parecer era uno de los clubs más selectos del DC y ellas tres no pasaron desapercibidas, apenas pusieron pie en el lounge, las cabezas comenzaron a girar en su dirección, bella se atoró con una carcajada cuando escuchó el aumento de pulso generalizado que causaron en la gente, las mujeres las miraban con recelo, los hombres con deseo y en un extraño momento de estupor, Bella supo que el juego había comenzado, y que le iba a encantar jugarlo.

"¿bailas preciosa? "Preguntó una voz amable tras la espalda, Rosalie se volteó despacio, como lo haría un predador y le sonrió sin mostrarle los dientes al muchacho que estaba frente a ella, no quería asustarlo tampoco, siempre existía ese sentido de supervivencia que tendía a alejar a los humanos de ellos.

"vamos "dijo disfrutando ver como el chico tragaba saliva.

Fueron a la pista y ella inmediatamente divisó a Emmett del otro lado, que bailaba con una morena bastante sexy que lo miraba hambrienta. Por naturaleza, Rosalie no podía evitar moverse provocativamente, pero esta vez, conocedora del poder que tenía este juego en ambos, subió el nivel de sus movimientos mientras el chico que bailaba con ella se moría de ganas y ella y Emmett se miraban con deseo incontenible.

Bailó con él durante tres canciones y Emmett no pudo dejar de mirarla embelesado, su mujer era tan jodidamente sexy, lo encendía totalmente verla bailar así mientras el intentaba ignorar a la chica que tenia prendida al cuello, algo le estaba diciendo, pero él no podía escucharla, todo lo que escuchaba era su interior gritando por acercarse a Rose, sin poderse contener mas, esperó a que acabara la canción para deshacerse de la morena y huir hacia la barra donde Edward no la estaba pasando tan bien como sus hermanos.

"vamos Ed, dónde queda la diversión, ¿has bailado siquiera una vez?" Edward lo miró con cara de pocos amigos e hizo un gesto con la barbilla indicándole dónde se encontraba Bella, que bailaba con un muchacho muy mayor.

Emmett bufó, ni siquiera era comparable con la forma en que su mujer lo estaba torturando y no entendía por qué su hermano estaba tan molesto.

"no veo el problema"

"no hay que verlo, hermano. Afortunadamente tú no eres el que está escuchando lo que ese idiota está planeando hacer con mi esposa si se la logra llevar a su casa esta noche "

Sin poder evitarlo, Emmett lanzó una carcajada que le costó un codazo bastante fuerte por parte de Edward. "sabes que ella no hará nada, mírala, solo se está divirtiendo un poco… sin ti"

Edward lo miró con recelo y continuó refunfuñando acerca del idiota al que mataría si le ponía un dedo encima a su esposa.

"¿me permites?" preguntó Jasper ganándose una onda de ira por parte de la pareja de Alice . Ella sonrió "claro, no te molesta ¿no?" preguntó al hombre con el que bailaba. El no dijo nada, solo se marchó.

"¿cómo te llamas? "Preguntó Alice mirándolo por debajo de las pestañas.

"Jasper" dijo él acercándose mucho, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella y hablándole muy pegado al oído. "cuál es tu nombre, pequeña"

Ella sonrió y en vez de responder le dio un beso en el cuello, en la piel que quedaba expuesta justo a la altura de la clavícula

"Alice" dijo ella en un susurro. Comenzaron a bailar, muy juntos y pronto Jasper encontró sus labios y se embarcaron en el primer beso de la noche, un elixir maravilloso que los hizo sentir sin aire y sin fuerzas, ambos eran puro fuego, habían esperado el tiempo justo, se habían deseado lo justo y ahora nada podría alejarlos del calor que ambos se propiciaban.

"vamos" dijo Jasper entre besos y tomando su mano comenzó a caminar hacia los baños. Ella sonreía.

Cuando la tuvo apoyada contra la pared, fuera de los servicios y comenzó a besarle el cuello, un leve estupor se apoderó de Alice, era el inicio de una visión, pero estaba demasiado concentrada en los labios de Jazz sobre su cuello, así que hizo un poco de esfuerzo y empujó la visión lejos del momento que estaba viviendo.

"no se tu que harás, pero yo ya no soporto esto, hermano"

Emmett se alejó caminando con paso firme, mirando directamente a los ojos de Rose, que se había deshecho del tipo y se acerca seductora hacia el centro de la multitud. Por dentro el ardía por tocarla, por hablarle, por respirar su perfume y tenerla cerca, donde debía estar. Estaba cerca, muy cerca, solo faltaban un par de metros para estar con ella, y entonces, sucedió lo inesperado, al mismo tiempo, alguien agarró a ambos por detrás, y aunque tenían la fuerza y la velocidad para deshacerse de quien fuera que se atrevía a interrumpirlos, debían tener cuidado de no delatarse, así que ambos se vieron obligados a volverse y bailar con gente que no les interesaba en lo mas mínimo.

_De nuevo la morena, genial_ pensó Emmett con sarcasmo, esta chica le aburría sobre manera.

Pero apenas pudo, giró, quedando de nuevo con la mirada fija en rose, que lo quemaba con la fuerza de su mirada, como siempre lo hacía. Y sin quererlo, ambos iniciaron un extraño rito de dolorosa provocación, se miraban por encima del hombro de sus parejas y bailaban para distraerse de no matar a todos solo para irse juntos.

Emmett estaba cavilando sobre mandar a volar a la morena para ir por Rose, y fue entonces, que se encontró frente a frente con unos labios hambrientos que se movían contra los suyos. El tiempo se congelo durante los dos segundos que tardó en darse cuenta de que los labios no eran de rose y alejó a la muchacha bruscamente de su lado, pero ya era tarde, Rosalie lo había visto todo.

Alzó la mirada de inmediato y vio a tiempo como el brillo en los ojos de Rosalie se apagaba y en cambio, aparecía el rastro de un dolor agudo y cortante. Sintió como si su mundo se viniera abajo y casi se muere cuando vio que Rosalie, con la expresión herida, se zafaba del tipo con el que había estado bailando y se perdía entre la gente.

No tardó mucho en seguirla, pero era difícil entre la multitud.

Rosalie no podía pensar, no podía ni moverse, pero tampoco podía ver más lo que estaba sucediendo y aunque era consciente de que no había pasado más que un par de segundos, su mundo se congeló y dejo de respirar a causa del dolor que estaba sintiendo, se apresuró a la entrada del club sin siquiera buscar su bolso y su chaqueta que estaban en el ropero y salió a la fría noche que normalmente no afectaba a su helada piel, pero que esta noche le helaba hasta el corazón y la hacía temblar mientras contenía los sollozos sin lagrimas que se alzaban en su pecho.

Algún idiota en la calle le gritó algo, pero ella no lo escuchó a través de los gritos que se generaban en su mente. Estaba herida, furiosa y muy confundida. El juego de hacerse los desconocidos en el club siempre había sido excitante y divertido, pero jamás en el tiempo que llevaban haciéndolo Emmett había mirado siquiera a las mujeres con las que bailaba, mucho menos dejarse besar por una de ellas.

Caminó por la acera sintiéndose perdida y débil, podía correr, volar a algún lugar lejos de Emmett, pero no quería, su cuerpo no le respondía y no sabía a dónde ir, porque los seis habían reservado habitaciones en el Fairmont Washington Hotel y ella no tenía su bolso o su teléfono, o sus documentos, nada, solo su dolor.

"Rose, no" la voz de Emmett se apagó en el momento en que la vio salir del lugar, con la cabeza gacha, algo que solo la había visto hacer en un par de ocasiones, solo cuando algo la molestaba tanto que su apariencia dejaba de importarle. Cuando tomó impulso para salir tras ella, dos manos lo sujetaron fuerte los brazos impidiéndole avanzar. Cegado por la culpa, trató de zafarse desesperado pero entonces la voz de Jasper lo hizo parar en seco.

"déjala" le dijo Jasper en voz calmada "en este momento necesita estar sola"

"pero, no fue mi intención, no sé cómo pasó, yo…"

Edward le palmeó la espalda con afecto y Jasper lo ayudó enviándole una ola de calma que lo hizo dejar de resistirse. Alrededor de ellos la gente seguía bailando, mientras los Cullen se encontraban paralizados a causa de algo que no debía haber pasado. Edward y Jasper intentaron arrastrar a Emmett hacia la barra, donde Bella y Alice los esperaban ansiosas. Alice no podía dejar de sentir culpa por lo que había ignorado para estar con Jazz, la visión había llegado a ella a tiempo para poder evitar la pelea, pero ella la había cambiado por los besos de su esposo.

"lo siento Em, de verdad, debí hacer algo, perdóname" dijo apresurada apenas lo tuvo a una distancia prudente, el no dijo nada, solo negó con la cabeza y se sentó en una de las sillas, mientras se frotaba las sienes preocupado.

"el idiota fui yo que me distraje demasiado"

Sin poder soportarlo más, Bella rodeó a Jasper y se acercó a Emmett para darle un abrazo, el no se movió, pero ella sintió como acercaba su rostro un poco más a su estómago y volvía a respirar normalmente.

"creo que es hora de irnos" dijo Bella mirando a todos.

Nadie protestó, todos fueron a recoger sus cosas y Emmett maldijo cuando vio las cosas de Rosalie aun esperando en el ropero. Reclamó la chaqueta de cuero y el bolso de mano que ella había llevado y salió primero sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo.

En el hotel, nadie comentó nada mientras recogían en la recepción las llaves de las tres habitaciones. Cuando estaban ya en el pasillo donde se encontraban las tres suites, Alice se acercó a Emmett con delicadeza y le puso su pequeña mano en el antebrazo.

"¿quieres hablar de esto?"

El negó con la cabeza, estiró su mano para que ella le diera la llave, se dio vuelta y volvió camino al ascensor mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolsillo.

"¿a dónde va?" preguntó bella solo para asegurarse.

"va a intentar buscarla, está muy preocupado, aunque sabe que ella ni siquiera le va a dirigir la palabra durante algún tiempo"

Pronto se hizo de día y llovió a cantaros toda la mañana, Emmett ya estaba de vuelta en la habitación y la culpa lo estaba volviendo loco, había conducido por toda la ciudad en busca de Rose pero había sido imposible encontrarla y no podía evitar imaginarla mojada y con el cabello deshecho, o escampando en algún lugar horrible, o siendo ofendida por asquerosos hombres borrachos de su belleza.

Poco después de las cinco de la tarde, aparcaron los autos al frente de la casa y encontraron a Jacob y a Nessie jugando en el porche. Cuando los vio, Jake soltó a la niña, que siguió jugando con el lobo de peluche que le habían dado de navidad.

"Hey, chicos, ¿Qué le hicieron a la barbie?"

Emmett se apresuró hacia él y le faltó poco para agarrarlo por la camisa y zarandearlo.

"¿Rosalie estuvo aquí?"

Jacob solo levantó una ceja.

"llegó empapada esta mañana, tiró la puerta, despertó a Nessie, subió a su cuarto, casi revienta la casa a gritos y luego bajó y se fue en el auto de Alice, ni siquiera me insultó, lo cual es bastante extraño, si me lo preguntan"

Emmett entró como una bala a la casa y subió los escalones de dos en dos en menos de dos segundos.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Jake confundido, mientras Jasper se agachaba y tomaba a Rennesme en sus brazos.

Edward negó con la cabeza y todos entraron a la casa en extremo silencio, nadie dijo nada, solo se sentaron en los sofás blancos de Esme y escucharon la reacción de Emmett que estaba en su cuarto.

La habitación estaba en relativa penumbra, las cortinas cerradas le daban un aura de dolor que lo volvía loco. No había nada roto, lo cual era raro porque esa solía ser la tendencia de Rose cuando estaba muy molesta, sin embargo, había un par de cosas arrojadas en el suelo, la ropa que llevaba puesta la noche anterior, algunos cosméticos, una billetera y el anillo de compromiso que el le había dado la última vez que se habían casado y que ella solía llevar cuando no estaban fingiendo ser colegiales. Eso le partió el corazón.

Recogió el anillo del suelo y se sentó en la cama haciendo crujir algo que estaba sobre ella, se levantó de nuevo y vio allí, encima de la cama, un sobre blanco que leía _Emmett _escrito con la hermosa letra de Rosalie.

Abrió el sobre, sacó la hoja de papel doblada que estaba en su interior y se congeló cuando leyó la primera línea.

Continuara….

**A/N: Bueno, no se que piensen, será que este capítulo si me reivindica por haber demorado tanto? Dejen sus reviews y esperen pronto la continuación, esta vez si será pronto lo juro! **


	7. Dolor pt 2

**A/N: **ok… de nuevo me tomó bastante tiempo… pero aquí está.

**Disclaimer: **por supuesto nada de esto es mío, solo soy yo jugando con mis personajes favoritos…. Por cierto qué tal les pareció el tráiler de Breaking Dawn? A mí me encantó! Creo que esta película será muy buena, eso espero, porque ese fue el libro que más me gustó luego de Twilight.

**Dolor (pt 2)**

_**No me busques.**_

_**En este momento necesito estar sola, necesito tiempo para pensar.**_

_**No sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera, solo sé que en este momento no puedo verte ni hablarte.**_

_**Dile a Esme que no se preocupe, que voy a estar bien y a Alice que siento haber tomado su auto.**_

_**R.**_

Emmett sintió que su alma se iba al suelo, leyó y releyó las cuatro líneas una y otra vez, pero no halló nada, ni un te quiero, ni una despedida. Nada.

Despacio, como con miedo de hacer ruido, de romper la atmosfera que lo rodeaba; de estupor, de anestesia, se sentó en el borde de la cama otra vez y dejó la nota a un lado mientras observaba las cosas que estaban regadas en el suelo, no era mucho, un par de brillos labiales, las llaves de la casa y el auto, el celular. Se recostó sobre la cama y miró al techo sintiéndose el hombre más estúpido sobre la tierra.

En el primer piso, solo había silencio, nadie se movía, prácticamente en la misma posición en la que habían estado apenas el día anterior antes de irse a Seattle. Las mentes de todos eran un remolino de ideas, Alice no dejaba de reprenderse a sí misma y lamentarse por haber arruinado la noche, Jasper estaba abrumado por las emociones que provenían de Emmett; Bella se veía muy preocupada por Emmett, que era su hermano favorito; Jacob estaba soñando con Leah, lo cual le pareció extraño, aunque no le importara en lo más mínimo. Emmett, bueno, de él en realidad no había mucho, estaba tan sorprendido y herido que en realidad no estaba pensando en nada, de vez en cuando repasaba en su mente lo que había sucedido y luego solo había silencio.

Mientras tanto, él solo jugaba con el pelo de Nessie que tenía una manito apoyada sobre su mejilla y le mostraba algunos de sus recuerdos favoritos, Bella reinaba en la mayoría. De pronto en su mente se dibujo el rostro de Rose y la muda pregunta de qué sucedía con ella.

"ahora no, pequeña, luego te contamos" ella asintió y siguió mostrándole lugares y cosas que le gustaban.

Entonces Bella se puso en pie, todos giraron la cabeza como si quisieran ir con ella a dónde fuera que se dirigiera, como para escapar de la terrible situación. Rose y Emmett jamás discutían, quizá ella a veces se tornara molesta y él solo la dejaba un rato sola, o no coincidían en las opiniones, pero jamás durante más de media hora, y jamás tan grave como para que alguno se fuera, era frustrante.

Su esposa caminó a paso humano hasta las escaleras de caracol que llevaban a la segunda planta y comenzó a subir despacio.

"¿_puedes distraer a la niña un momento? Quizá no le guste oír nuestra conversación." _ Una involuntaria mezcla de pasión y pura alegría recorrió a Edward desde la nuca hasta la parte baja de la espalda, como siempre que Bella replegaba su escudo y le daba acceso a sus pensamientos, era un placer un poco mórbido, pero lo encendía que ella compartiera su misteriosa mente con él.

"Hey, Nessie, qué dices si vamos a jugar un rato afuera" dijo Edward tan pronto como el pensamiento de su esposa abandonó su cabeza y de nuevo hubo silencio de su parte. La niña lo miró divertida, como intuyendo que debía aceptar, se bajó de su regazo y echó a andar hacia las puertas de vidrio que daban al jardín. El la siguió apenas esbozando una sonrisa y juntos corrieron en dirección al chalet.

La puerta de madera no era realmente un impedimento, sin embargo, Bella se detuvo varios segundos mientras tomaba el impulso para tocar, no sabía exactamente si él quería hablarle, pero no podía soportar la idea de que Emmett, que siempre sonreía, estuviera sufriendo. Al final, se decidió a entrar sin golpear la puerta, solo la abrió muy despacio, de modo que él pudiera rechazarla a tiempo. Pero él ni siquiera dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, allí estaba, tumbado de espaldas sobre la cama luciendo totalmente miserable, era como si su mundo se hubiera deshecho de repente, y seguramente se sentía así exactamente, ella ya lo había vivido, la angustia, el dolor lacerante de perder a quien se ama. Se acercó a la cama despacio, casi esperando que le diera la espalda o la echara con un rugido, pero nada de eso pasó.

Bella se sentó en la cama y dudó por unos momentos sobre qué hacer, entonces, puso una de sus manos en su antebrazo y él se sobresaltó un poco, se estremeció como si estuviera conteniendo un sollozo, pero no dijo nada, sólo la miró, con los ojos oscurecidos por la tristeza más que por la falta de alimento. Ella le sonrió débilmente, apenas torciendo un poco la boca y esperó a que dijera algo. El no lo hizo.

"¿quieres contarme qué sucedió exactamente?" preguntó en un susurro. Emmett parecía no escucharla, pero supo que le hablaría pronto cuando la mano que ella sostenía se apretó cariñosamente alrededor de la suya. Así que siguió esperando, mientras el miraba hacia el techo con gesto desesperanzado.

"Ni siquiera yo lo sé" contestó él de pronto con un hilillo de voz. Sin embargo, Bella pudo oír claramente cómo se le quebraba en medio de la frase.

"todo sucedió tan rápido, incluso para mi" rió amargamente, aunque sonó mas a un lamento que a una carcajada. "Un momento estaba pensando en lo mucho que quería besar a Rose y en lo ardiente que sería la noche en el hotel" Bella se encogió un poco ante el gráfico modo de hablar de su hermano, pero lo dejó continuar "y al siguiente instante tenía esa chica besándome de repente, reaccioné demasiado tarde, soy un imbécil" ella le apretó aun más la mano.

"no eres un imbécil, evidentemente no fue tu culpa, estabas, umm, distraído, pero tienes que intentar ponerte en el lugar de Rose, ¿y si el asunto hubiera sucedido al revés? ¿Cómo hubieras reaccionado?"

Emmett gruñó bajo, dándole la razón.

"¿lo ves? Fue un gran malentendido."

"no hubiera salido corriendo, Bells, hubiera matado al bastardo"

Ella rió a pesar del momento.

"Lo sé Emmett, pero es Rose, ella no se lanza deliberadamente por la garganta de otras chicas"

El comentario arrancó una pequeña sonrisa de los labios de su hermano, que rápidamente se convirtió en una mueca de dolor.

"nunca pensé ni por un segundo en esa mujer, solo en Rose, siempre en Rose".

"lo sé" dijo ella soltándole la mano para tomar la nota y leerla rápidamente, una sensación de frio recorrió todo su cuerpo mientras leía las duras palabras. No había dejado de pensar en lo mal que estaría pasándola Rose, ella necesitaba de Emmett para recordarle lo afortunada que era por la vida que tenia, él la curaba del pasado, él era su polo a tierra y ahora, estando herida y lejos de él, temía por su hermana, había llegado a tomarle mucho cariño desde que ella la aceptara en la familia y no quería que ella y mucho menos Emmett sufrieran, no era justo con ninguno.

"podríamos intentar buscar a Rose, debe haber ido a algún lugar conocido, no creo que esté muy lejos" se aventuró a decir después de un rato en silencio.

Emmett pareció considerarlo durante un momento y luego solo se encogió de hombres.

"En realidad no creo que pueda moverme"

Eso la sobresaltó, y un dolor se instaló en su pecho, como si su corazón quisiera romperse por esas palabras. Era increíble ver a Emmett así, tan triste, tan desolado, como si el muchacho alegre y juguetón que siempre la hacía querer morir de vergüenza y la hacia reír con tanta frecuencia se hubiera ido.

"ella te ama más que a nadie, estoy segura de que le gustaría que la encontraras" dijo apretándole la mano de nuevo y poniéndose en pie, no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Él no dijo nada cuando ella salió de la habitación, pero Bella escuchó como dejaba salir lentamente el aire en suspiro largo.

"Por más que te esfuerces no obtendrás nada a menos que ella se decida, Alice"

Bella frunció el seño ante el comentario susurrado y un poco molesto de Jazz. Sabía que Alice estaba molesta por no haber visto lo que sucedería en el bar, pero, ¿hasta el punto de sobre esforzarse? Debía sentirse realmente abatida.

"¿qué sucede?" preguntó cuando llegó de nuevo a la sala.

Jacob ya había despertado y había salido, quizá a jugar con Edward y Nessie, supuso, solo quedaban Alice y Jasper que la abrazaba de manera protectora, mientras con una mano le acariciaba el cuello, tensionado por el esfuerzo de hallar una visión a pesar de que esta no existiera aun.

"trato de ver qué planea Rose, dónde está, no me puedo creer que no esté tomando decisiones, ¡es ridículo! Debe haber algo mal con mi cabeza" murmuró Alice mientas se frotaba las sienes y su seño se hacía más profundo.

Sin comentar nada y tratando de darles un poco de espacio Bella salió al enorme jardín tras las puertas de cristal y a lo lejos, del otro lado del rio, vio a Jacob y a Edward enfrascados en una falsa lucha mientras Rennesme se reía y aplaudía contenta, sonriendo apenas un poco, se sentó en la hierba y siguió contemplando el amigable cuadro de su esposo, su hija y su mejor amigo jugando mientras, del lado de la casa en el que ella estaba, solo había tristeza.

Un suspiro ahogado distrajo a Emmett de sus pensamientos, no estaba seguro de cuántas horas habían pasado desde que Bella saliera de su cuarto y lo dejara solo lamentándose por lo idiota que era, había estado imaginándose la vida sin Rose y cada vez sentía menos ganas de moverse, de vivir; no, no podría existir sin ella, que lo había creado, que lo amaba, que lo entendía tan enteramente, era imposible.

La conmoción en la sala lo hizo olvidarse de eso por un momento y prestar atención a lo que sus hermanos hablaban.

"qué pasó, que viste, Alice, concéntrate" decía Jasper con un poco mas de fuerza en la voz de lo que era habitual, mientras Alice solo hiperventilaba, por así decirlo.

"¿es Rose?" preguntó Bella y sin pensarlo si quiera un segundo, Emmett estuvo de pie y corriendo hacia la sala tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas. Todos se sobresaltaron cuando llegó como un rayo y se paró junto a Bella, pero rápidamente volvieron su atención a Alice que ahora le sonreía a Emmett.

"¿Me perdonarás algún día?" preguntó Alice mirando lo con una media sonrisa.

Él intentó devolvérsela pero falló visiblemente, "no es tu culpa, Alice".

"¿Qué viste?" preguntó Jasper de nuevo.

"Es Rose, por fin se decidió a ir a algún lado, pero no sé a dónde, está en el distrito, solo sé que está buscando un árbol, es todo lo que tiene en mente, encontrar ese…"

Antes de que Alice terminara de hablar, Emmett arrancó a correr tan rápido como pudo, no había tiempo para tomar uno de los carros, ya sabía a dónde se dirigía Rose y necesitaba verla lo más pronto posible, necesitaba saber que estaba bien y rogarle perdón, necesitaba tenerla de vuelta entre sus brazos, poder besarla de nuevo, poder decirle cuánto la amaba y cuánto le dolía su pérdida.

Aberdeen quedaba a unos cientos de kilómetros de Forks, al borde del pacifico, había un parque allí, un lugar donde habían pasado un día increíble muchas décadas atrás y donde él le había propuesto matrimonio una vez más. Allí estaba su Rose, pensó casi sonriendo, sintiendo que las esperanzas volvían a su cuerpo después de haberlo abandonado por completo, quizá ella lo perdonaría, quizá ella volvería a amarlo tanto como él la amaba, no podía imaginar qué pasaría si no. Así que corrió, corrió más rápido que nunca mientras se permitía liberar los sollozos sin lagrimas que había estado conteniendo frente a sus hermanos y deseaba poder volar para llegar incluso más rápido.

Rosalie apoyó la cabeza contra el enorme tronco y cerró sus ojos, mientras los sollozos se escapaban dolorosamente de su boca, dolía tanto, el solo recordar la forma en que Emmett se había dejado besar por esa simple humana, sentía que todo en su interior se rompía, había estado dándole vueltas en la cabeza, pero el dolor la cegaba, no podía ver mas allá de ese doloroso recuerdo y el dolor lacerante que la estaba matando.

"idiota" murmuró entre sollozos, agarrando un poco de la hierba sobre al que estaba sentada y arrancándola de raíz. No estaba muy segura de a quién iba dirigido el insulto, si a ella por salir corriendo como una cobarde, o a él por ser tan descuidado y herirla de la manera en que lo había hecho.

Había divagado todo el día, llorando sin lágrimas todo el tiempo, deteniéndose en medio de la carretera y llorando a gritos, maldiciendo su existencia, tan amarga sin Emmett y deseando poder morir a cada instante. En su interior, sabía lo injusta que estaba siendo con él, pero el dolor y el sentimiento de traición eran más fuertes que su sentido común. Doblando las rodillas contra su pecho, apoyó la cabeza en sus piernas y lloró aun mas, deseando poder verlo una vez mas y escuchar su hermosa y gruesa voz, deseando poder sentir sus manos sobre su cara una vez más, escuchándolo decir 'te amo' y poder responderle igual, pero eso no sucedería, le había dejado claro que no la buscara, y no lo haría, por que así era Emmett, tan complaciente, tan generoso.

Silenciosamente, se maldijo a si misma por haber dejado esa nota, por pedirle que no la buscara cuando lo único que quería era escucharlo pronunciar su nombre una vez más.

"Rose"

Sintiéndose miserablemente sola lloró mas fuerte cuando su cerebro le hizo una mala pasada, no, no era posible que él estuviera allí, no podría saberlo.

"Rose, por favor, no llores"

Sollozando aun mas fuerte levantó la cabeza y su corazón, quieto por tantos años, dio un vuelco al encontrarse con su milagro personal mirándola a los ojos.

"Rose, ¿estás bien? No llores, por favor" la voz se le quebró y ella sintió un dolor aun mas fuerte al verlo lastimado como estaba, con los ojos increíblemente negros y apagados.

Sin poder evitarlo bajó la cabeza para huir del dolor que esos ojos provocaban en ella e intentó, sin éxito, contener los sollozos. Pronto sintió que los fuertes brazos que tanto amor le habían transmitido la rodaban en un apretado abrazo. Se dejó arrastrar hasta el regazo de Emmett y lloró incontrolablemente, aferrándose a su camisa y sintiendo como el sollozaba un poco también.

Estuvieron así por lo que parecieron años, eventualmente Emmett se calmó y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda mientras murmuraba 'Lo Siento' como una lejana letanía que la arrullaba de cierta manera, haciéndola cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo hasta que los sollozos dejaron de salir. Se abrazaron así, en silencio por mucho tiempo, cuando Rosalie abrió los ojos de nuevo, el cielo estaba despejado y ambos tenían la ropa húmeda por el rocío de esa mañana. Pero nada de eso importaba, no cuando estaba en los brazos de la razón de su existencia.

"Emmett" logró pronunciar por fin, y le dolió como nunca.

El la abrazó con más fuerza y comenzó a hablar muy deprisa, como con miedo a que ella no quisiera escucharlo.

"Lo siento, de verdad lo siento más que nada en el mundo, Rose. No quise lastimarte, nunca lo haría, pero yo… yo no sé qué sucedió, en un momento todo cambió y lo siguiente que supe fue que te marchabas, pero por favor, tienes que regresar, no puedes dejarme, no sin matarme en el proceso, no puedo vivir sin ti, Rose. No sin lo que hemos construido durante tantos años. No podría"

Ella no pudo decir nada por un momento. No sabía cómo responder a ese torbellino de emociones que producía la voz de Emmett en su interior.

"sé que no lo hiciste a propósito" murmuró escogiendo cada palabra con cuidado." Pero dolió, duele tanto. Más de lo que podía imaginar"

El solo negó con la cabeza, intentando responder.

"cuando te vi allí, en los brazos de esa mujer, pensé que moriría allí mismo"

El la abrazó con más fuerza y volvió a repetir un millar de disculpas, de suplicas.

"¿me perdonarás?" preguntó él alejándose lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos y quemarla con el dolor que vio allí. "¿me dejaras demostrarte cuánto te amo?, por favor"

Sin poder evitarlo, avanzó la corta distancia que los separaba y lo besó por primera vez en lo que parecían siglos. Gruñendo bajo, él le devolvió el beso mientras la ayudaba a acomodarse a horcajadas sobre él, haciendo el beso aun más profundo, aun mas apasionado. Se besaron así por largo tiempo, gimiendo de deseo y sintiéndose plenos de nuevo, completos. Cuando él no lo pudo soportar más, dejó sus labios para besarle el cuello y mordisquear la piel de alabastro suavemente, la amaba tanto, la necesitaba tanto.

"Lo siento" murmuró una vez más contra su clavícula mientras ella ronroneaba bajo en la garganta, presa de las sensaciones que la embargaban. Contra todos sus sentidos, llevó sus manos a las mejillas, tibias a su contacto pero heladas en realidad, de su esposo y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos mientras intentaba poner todo su amor en las palabras que pronunciaba.

"te amo" le dijo y fue suficiente para él, que la tomo de la cadera y la levantó del suelo, apoyándola contra el enorme roble que tenían detrás y haciendo que su mundo girara debido a sus besos. Perdiendo el control, ambos estuvieron jadeando y gimiendo incontrolablemente en minutos, pegándose uno al otro hasta que sus figuras no podían distinguirse y fue entonces cuando escucharon el árbol crujir bajo la espalda de Rosalie. Deteniéndose, y alejándola del árbol, ambos vieron como el grueso tronco se agrietaba totalmente y rompieron a reír mientras observaban los resultados de sus apasionados besos.

"¿crees que encontremos un Hotel a esta hora?" preguntó Rosalie todavía riendo.

Emmett la miró con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y la levantó en brazos llevándola hasta el auto de Alice.

"esa es mi chica" dijo riendo y la besó una vez más sintiéndose el ser más afortunado sobre la tierra por tenerla.

N/A: bueno qué les pareció? Lo amaron? Lo odiaron? Déjenme un review please! Y espero en serio poder poder actualizar pronto


End file.
